Mutant City
by HopeLiterature
Summary: After the imprisonment of Shredder, the boys continue their life in the shadows. A chance encounter with a new friend of April's throws them into a whirlwind of secrets. New enemies, new allies, and new struggles. As it turns out, the turtles aren't as alone as they thought.
1. 1 Ardyn Rheys

Chapter One: Ardyn Rheys

New York was the perfect place to completely disappear. The return from Paris was nerve-wracking to say the least, but being in the city made it easier. Her art had been appreciated here by several buyers, so she could check 'income' off of her list of worries. Not to mention the glorious fact that New Yorkers didn't give a single fuck about anything except their sports teams and the effort it took to hail a cab. Her past wouldn't follow her here.

She was counting on it.

What she _wasn't_ counting on, however, was the secrets the city was hiding in back alleys and shadows.

Her neighbor was nice enough. They chatted in passing almost daily, keeping the same odd hours. April O'Neil was a journalist, and a _damn_ good one at that. She regularly invited Ardyn to join her for dinner or drinks, but it wasn't until she mentioned another name that Ardyn decided a girls' night out was a good way to start fresh. She'd even decided to doll-up for the evening.

"A few friends are meeting us there," April informed her as they descended the stairs of the apartment building. "I hope you don't mind."

Ardyn gave an affirmative hum. April had said the names a few times, but Ardyn wasn't entirely sure who these girls were. She supposed the conversation of 'how did you guys meet' would be a good opener when they got to the bar. Ardyn wasn't a conversationalist when she was around new people, and had to make mental notes of things to say ahead of time.

None of them seemed to mind her social awkwardness, and were more than happy to accommodate her presence to make her feel as welcomed into the evening as possible, but she couldn't shake the urge to summon a hole in the floor and just disappear. The alcohol helped to loosen her up, and she even managed to dance when the five others made a beeline for the floor. Despite herself, she managed to have a good time.

But this story isn't about her interactions with _humans_, now is it?

By the time three rolled around, the bar was set to close. The group headed out. The rest of the girls took different directions, kissing Ardyn and April's cheeks lightly and waving before departing.

They had no luck hailing a cab, so they began the journey back on foot. The late summer evening was pleasantly cool, and neither of them minded the walk. This was the city, after all.

They were coming down from their respective intoxication, letting their laughter echo in the alleys they passed. It made it easier to pass them, and even made the shadows seem less threatening to those apprehensive of darkness.

"That bartender was totally flirting with you," April laughed again.

"That would explain the drinks being so strong," Ardyn put her hand to her forehead. "I swear I'm not _that_ much of a lightweight."

"I could smell the tequila from across the table! I was impressed you could still _see_ after three of those," April bumped her elbow on Ardyn's.

"I honestly don't remember much after the first one," she replied. "Thank the lord for those sliders, though. A few of those brought me back around."

_"A few?"_ April nearly snorted. "I've seen _wolves_ eat less."

Ardyn let out a throaty, drunken _ha_ before patting her stomach, "Drunk me can really put it away. In college, I went to a kegger and ate an entire extra-large pizza before blacking out."

"Sounds like you had quite a night," April laughed.

"I woke up in a pile of football players with a cape and no bra," Ardyn recalled fondly. "Everything else was still on, and to this day I have no idea where the hell it went." She paused, her brows knitting in thought, "Or where the hell the cape came from."

April was nearly in tears, "You just took it off?"

Ardyn was laughing now, too. "I have no idea! It was just _gone_!" she put her hands to her chest. "Those guys were super cool about it though. They made a wall around me and made sure no one messed with me while I was unconscious."

"Aw," April replied. "That was sweet."

A noise halted their conversation. Someone was in the alley they had just passed. This wasn't abnormal, the city was full of people at all hours of the day and night, but Ardyn felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle. Just in case, she reached into the small purse she was carrying and gripped the knife she always kept.

"They were good guys. Crazy partiers, but hearts of gold," Ardyn continued the conversation, though that noise made her sober up faster than an ice bath.

Footsteps shuffled behind theirs. Ardyn chanced a subtle look back. A few figures were pursuing them.

_Don't be so paranoid_, she chastised herself. _Not_ every _person walking the same general direction as you is a threat_.

She gripped the knife tighter, fingers growing cold.

April linked arms with Ardyn, quickening their pace without struggling in her heels as Ardyn was. Ardyn cursed herself for wearing wedges tonight. She had avoided heels on the off-chance she would have to run for her life. It only took her three years to convince herself that she was no longer on the run.

Well, so much for _that_.

Their pace quickened to just below a jog. Ardyn's shins were beginning to burn with the effort, and her ankles were barely holding steady.

Ahead of them, more figures blocked the sidewalk up ahead. Adrenaline coursed through Ardyn's veins. April turned them to cross.

More figures were closing them in, crossing the unlit strip of asphalt that was their last escape route. Ardyn tensed.

April had towed her directly into an alley, the figures forcing them further and further into the darkness. Ardyn _sincerely _hoped April was smarter than that. She swore a hundred times in her head as their pursuers corralled the two of them. They were speaking a language Ardyn didn't understand, but she knew she didn't like the things they were saying.

The figures took a few more steps in.

Ardyn's knife clicked into place at her sides, and April's eyes darted to her.

"Any one of you touches us, you'll lose fingers," Ardyn threatened, her voice taking on a dark tone that April wouldn't have guessed she possessed.

The figures drew nearer still, causing Ardyn to put an arm in front of April, who was too calm for the situation. A glint caught her eye, and she swore under her breath. These thugs, whoever they were, carried handguns of a caliber Ardyn hoped not to find out.

"April," Ardyn whispered over her shoulder, leaning down to push down the strap on the back of her shoe.

"What?" April whispered in return.

"We're going to have to run for it," Ardyn whispered.

"Are you crazy?" she shot back.

"No," Ardyn replied, stepping out of her shoes. "But I don't want to die standing here."

April saw the handguns in several of the figures hands. Only upon noticing these weapons did she start to appear nervous. She checked her watch.

Ardyn glanced at her as she did this, disbelief crossing her features. "Are you seriously checking the fucking _time_ right now?"

April looked up from the odd-looking watch on her wrist, eyes watching the offending shapes before them. "They're running late."

_These guys keep an appointment with her? _Ardyn looked back at them. "I didn't realize you had somewhere to be," she bit out, her tone venomous.

Ardyn sprang forward, grabbing the arm of the closest person and throwing the blade at the one behind him whose gun was already lifted. Her hand wrapped around the gun, in one smooth motion setting the safety and twisting the pistol from his grip. His finger caught in the trigger guard and snapped as she ripped the pistol free. She shot the man in the leg and turned toward the others as bullets began to fly.

She shot the first two in the hands that were aiming at her, making them drop their weapons. Bullets flew around her as she dove at April and took cover behind a dumpster.

"Call 911!" Ardyn shouted over the noise.

"Just wait!" April called back.

"For _what_?! You have a bombing to get to?" she snapped in return.

April just gave her a confused look.

Ardyn peeked around the corner just as the manhole cover blew from it's resting place. She flinched with an exclamation of profanity, hiding back behind the dumpster as the cover bounced by them. When she looked back, four hulking figures burst from the opening. They began clearing the alley, physically throwing or hitting the attackers out into the streets. Ardyn's adrenaline coursed through her, panic trying to worm into her brain. Was this a meeting place for the sketchiest people in the city? What was next, crazies parachuting from the rooftops? She backed against the dumpster again, then checked the ammunition she had left.

"What moron walks into a gunfight with _four_ fucking bullets?" she hissed to herself.

April was just staring at her.

"Stay here," Ardyn instructed.

The dumpster was lifted from behind them. Ardyn's eyes grew wide at the cool breeze that pierced her jacket. She whipped around and pointed her stolen pistol.

The beast that had moved the dumpster _had_ to be brushing seven feet. It's width rivaled that of a small car, and it moved the nearly-full dumpster as if it was nothing more than a bulky suitcase. When it was set down out of the way, Ardyn could see the knife-like weapons on it's belt and the tails of a red cloth tied around the top half of it's head.

She swallowed thickly, grip tightening on the gun.

It's hands shot up, two fingers and a thumb on both, as if in surrender. But a cocky smile on surprisingly white teeth told her it was either bulletproof or knew she was only pointing it for show.

"Don't do that, shorty. You'll jus make me mad," the low voice rumbled with a tone as cocky as the expression it wore.

April's hand laid stiffly over the top of it, as if she was afraid it would burn her. "It's... it's okay, Ardyn. These are the good guys."

Ardyn's icy stare darted from the closest one to the other three quickly.

The closest behind the one in red had on a blue mask, with some sort of sword that it was sliding into a sheath on its back next to a similar one. It's hands went out in surrender as well.

Adjacent were two more: one significantly shorter, probably Ardyn's height, with it's arms out. The other was taller than the first three, but slimmer in build and carried too much for Ardyn to identify in one glance.

"Ardyn," April's voice was still shaky, but she put pressure on the gun still.

Ardyn's eyes darted back to the one in red, still wearing that grin, before she chanced a look at April.

April gave a nod, "They're friends of mine, it's okay. I promise."

Ardyn lowered the gun, but kept her arms locked.

"You upgraded, April," the one in red gave a short laugh. "Last time we met a friend a yours, he had a fedora."

Ardyn pinched her brows.

"Verne'll never live that down," the shorter one laughed.

"They know Verne," Ardyn leaned to April as they stood.

"And they continue to make his life hell," April gave a light swat to the one in red's arm.

"It's just so _easy_," the short one laughed again.

"He does set himself up most of the time," the one with all the gear chimed in.

"Are ya gonna introduce us?" the one in red crossed his arms over his chest.

"Allow me," the short one stepped forward, completely unaffected by the fact that Ardyn still had the pistol.

"This mountain of green is Raphael, Raph for short. He's like a biiig, cuddly teddy bear," he began. "If big, cuddly teddy bears were incredibly violent."

Raph gave a crooked smile and nodded.

"Over here in blue," the short one continued, "is our fearless leader, Leonardo. Leo's silent but _deadly_."

Ardyn kept her bewildered expression in full view as the short one made his rounds. She kept her gun low but drawn, adrenaline dying down.

"Over here in the purple we have our technical genius, Donatello, who is, technically_, a genius_!" he continued, Donatello turning to show the equipment on his back that was a lot less threatening now that Ardyn could look at it.

"And last but never least, I am Michaelangelo, sporting my signature orange. I'm the triple threat: brains, brawn, and an awesome personality. Ladies call me 'Mikey'." He grinned, satisfied with himself.

April sighed good-naturedly. Leonardo put a hand on Michaelangelo's shoulder.

"Are you done?"

"Yea," Michelangelo nodded.

Leonardo immediately turned to April and began talking to her, the other two turning on Michelangelo with their complaints about his introductions.

Ardyn loosened her grip on the gun as the shock died down. Pain coursed through her shoulder as the four turtles continued bickering with Michelangelo about something Ardyn couldn't hear over her own heartbeat. She looked at her shoulder.

Her jacket was wet, the already dark denim darker and warm. The gun fell from her hand and she reached up to touch the material, already shaking from what she hoped not to see.

Her fingers came away red, and blurred in front of her face.

April's voice was nearer now, but it sounded like it was coming through water. Ardyn tried to look at her, but she was out of focus. Before Ardyn could respond, April's silhouette was rapidly backing away. The ground came up behind her and everything went dark.

...

A soft light came overhead. It was cold, but brought on an ache in Ardyn's head. She turned from it, keeping her eyes shut.

"Ardyn?"

_That_ _voice. _

"Can you hear me?"

Gentle, but familiar.

Everything came back at once. The alley, April, the figures with guns...

_The turtles._

_One weird fucking dream._

She opened her eyes.

April stood over her, worried features fading to relief.

"You're awake," she sighed.

"Don't let me drink tequila for a while," Ardyn propped up on her elbow. "I had the _weirdest _dream-"

A green head with an orange mask popped up over her, "Oooh, was I in it?"

_No._

Ardyn's eyes widened.

"Mikey," April elbowed him. "Don't crowd her."

Ardyn laid back down and shut her eyes, throwing her arm over them.

"I was totally in it," Michelangelo said smugly.

A smack sounded through the room, followed by a short 'ow'.

Another voice was near her.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Can you look at me?"

_Donatello._

Ardyn, please open your eyes," the tone was gentle, but very much a demand.

"Mm-mm."

"Ardyn," a warning.

"No, I'm going back to sleep."

"You can't go back to sleep."

"You're not the boss of me."

Muffled laughter peppered the room.

Donatello was silent for a moment, letting Ardyn process.

She peeked one eye out.

"Are you awake?" he asked patiently.

"I don't know," she answered slowly. "Are you... green?"

"Yes, I am," he replied.

She covered her eye again, "Then I guess I'm awake."

"Does your head hurt? How many fingers do you see?" Michelangelo was near her, waving a hand as she peeked one eye again.

There were three, green as the rest of him, and crystal clear. He made a grunt as he was yanked from her field of view. Donatello filled the space instead.

Ardyn jumped a little, scooting back on the table. Her shoulder protested, and she let out a hiss, sitting up to favor it.

Donatello's hands were out, ready to catch her if she fell, but reluctant to touch her otherwise. They hovered as she gathered her wits.

"Careful!" he warned. "I just finished wrapping it! Don't move it too much, it's still new."

Her head snapped around to look at it. Sure enough, the strap of her tank top and bra sat above gauze and her arm rested in a dark, makeshift sling.

"Shot..." she mumbled, processing.

"You saved my life," April interjected.

"I've never seen them use guns in the city before," Donatello pondered.

Ardyn's eyes snapped to him.

"It's not like them," April agreed. "Even if they _could _get their hands on firearms, I sincerely doubt they would be high-quality. And all matching?" She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Guess they're finally upgradin'," a rougher voice added.

Ardyn's eyes shot in that direction.

Large, red mask... _Raphael._

"There has to be someone supplying them," April pondered aloud. "Where else would they get... whatever kind they were?"

"Glock 19 Gen3," Ardyn recalled quietly, remembering the feel of it in her hand.

"Police-issued in the state of New York," Donatello added.

_Why did a bunch of thugs have police-issued sidearms?_

"They could be getting ready for something big," another voice came from the shadows.

Ardyn's eyes darted once more.

Blue mask... _Leonardo._

"They've been quiet for a while now. Whatever they were preparing for could happen any day now."

Ardyn's eyes locked with his shocking blue ones, but he was the first to look away.

"The Foot were disbanded after Shredder and Sacks were arrested," April interjected.

"It's only been two years, and not all of Shredder's people have been caught," Leonardo amended.

_Eric Sacks?_

"Ya think they're smart enough to plan without him?" Raphael questioned.

_No. This is impossible._

"You've seen what they're capable of," Donatello reasoned. "Shredder could have contact with them in spite of being imprisoned."

_No, they couldn't be here too._

She needed to get out of there. Needed to run. She could pack only the essentials and go back to Paris. The pompous bastard wouldn't reach her there.

"How would he do that?" Michelangelo asked.

Ardyn scooted further from the group as the discussion continued.

"He's got people in his pocket, that's how," Raphael growled.

She slipped off the table as the group drew closer together, the discussion becoming heated.

"They could be planning his escape for all we know!"

"...maximum security prison..."

"...really think anything but a vice would keep..."

She was out the door and padding barefoot on the cement. Glances backward assured her she wasn't being followed, and she quickened her tiptoeing.

She slammed into something solid, stopping in her tracks. Green arms crossed over a wide chest, and a chin below a mouth set with the slightest frown.

Her icy eyes met sapphire ones behind a blue mask.

The tiniest 'oh' fell from her parted lips, and she suddenly felt like a trapped animal.

Leonardo didn't say anything, he simply raised a brow beneath the mask.

"Hey, where'd she go?" a voice echoed in the cavernous room.

Ardyn turned her head.

"Runnin' off already, shorty?" Raphael leaned on the makeshift railing.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Ardyn, but you have to stay here until we figure out what to do next," Donatello called to her.

"I already know what _I'm _going to do," she gestured to herself. "So if you'll just excuse me..."

Leonardo blocked her path again, arms still crossed.

"They could still be out there," April reasoned. "Your best bet is to stay here until the sun goes down, then we can make sure your apartment is safe."

"Look, I appreciate the medical attention and-the, the throwing of bad guys into the streets and everything, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things from here," she turned back to Leonardo, "so I'll just ask you nicely to get your disapproving frown out of my way."

"You really think wandering barefoot through the sewer is a better alternative to waiting four hours for the sun to go down?" Leonardo finally spoke.

Ardyn's shoulders dropped, "We're in the fucking _sewer_?"

He nodded.

She made a brief expression of disgust and swore in French before straightening up, "I've been in worse, and gotten out of it just fine. Now, _if you don't mind_, I did say 'excuse me'."

Leonardo wore an unreadable expression. "I heard you."

Ardyn put a hand on her hip, "And?"

His mouth pulled slightly up on one side, "I'm denying your request."

...

Ardyn crossed her arms, sitting Indian-style on Donatello's examination table. She'd tried to escape twice, both times running into Leonardo and being thrown over Raphael's shoulder and carried back to the lab. Now, Donatello was fussing over her low body temperature.

She was buried beneath a pile of blankets, pouting, with a thermometer between her teeth. She knew already that her body temperature was low, she'd long given up fighting it. At this point, it was simply another reason to avoid a doctor's office.

Donatello could feel her glare on the back of his head, but was too engrossed in whatever the hell he was doing to really care that she was irritated. Leo had said she had to stay until sundown, whether she wanted to or not, so Donnie busied himself with the puzzling dynamics of their newest guest.

He turned around with a swab, "Okay, open wide."

Ardyn tried not to crack the glass thermometer between her teeth, "If you try to shove one more medical tool in my face, I will bite your fingers _off_."

Donatello quickly retracted the swab with wide eyes, "Loud and clear."

Ardyn sighed, moving the thermometer around with her tongue.

"I'm sorry about the tests, I just can't seem to figure out whats wrong with you," he said more to himself than to her. "Your body temperature is far too low to be healthy, your shoulder is barely hurt despite having a bullet pulled from it less than ten hours ago, and your _eyes_. I just don't understand it."

_Eyes. Dammit. _

He had seen her eyes. He had seen what they can do.

Or _had _he?

"What about my eyes?"

Donatello turned back to her, "What?"

"What's wrong with my eyes? I thought they were just fine," she repeated, feigning offense.

He quickly put his hands out, "No, nothing! Well, I mean they were a bit strange... I mean, what they _did _was strange, not that _they're _strange-"

"Donatello."

He gathered himself, "They changed. Your pupils were a different shape, and the iris was significantly larger than normal."

_Yep, he saw._

She leaned in and lowered her voice, "Donatello."

He came closer, listening.

"If you promise that _everything_ you find out about me stays in this room, I will let you take a sample of your choice," she offered.

His eyes widened, "_Anything_ I want?"

Ardyn nodded tiredly.

He whipped around so quickly that a loose cord to something on his back snapped her in the face. Anxiety bubbled in her. No one was supposed to know anything. The fact that Donatello had already deduced something was up with her was dangerous. She needed to keep him quiet. Her exhausted mind seemed to think keeping him busy might do the trick, but even _it _knew taking a leap of faith with how the turtle could keep secrets was a stupid gamble. She had done better than this at keeping herself hidden. Now she was in far too deep. But, considering he was a giant mutant turtle living in the sewers below the city, how big of a network could he really have?

Donatello had evidently settled on what kind of sample he wanted, turning around with a syringe and a wide, goofy smile on his face.

Ardyn's eyes were wide as saucers, "Anything _except_ a needle."

Donatello stepped forward, "Maybe I could use an assistant. Leo would be very interested in this."

She squinted.

"Or maybe April," Donatello continued. "April likes this kind of thing, and I'm sure she would be _thrilled_ to help me figure you out."

"You slimy little reptile," Ardyn breathed.

"Or maybe Mikey. He could give you a physical," Donatello smiled widely, enjoying the upper hand.

"Make it quick, egghead," she snapped.

He nearly skipped over to her, stripping away the layered blankets to access her arm.

"Not a peep," she reminded him.

He made a zipping motion across his lips, pulling over a tray.

...

It was finally dark now, and Ardyn had been given her shoes back. She cursed them as the turtles and April lead her through the seemingly-endless tunnels. Her feet were killing her now, but to complain would only slow down the process of her getting the hell out of here, so she kept her lips sealed. Mikey was rapping somewhere up ahead, and Donatello was whispering in Ardyn's ear all the questions he had.

"Does this mean you've come in contact with a mutagen? What DNA did it enhance? Are you partially reptilian? Your body temperature still puzzles me, but I'll figure it out once I analyze that sample further. How do are you able to control certain physical features? Is that a gene?"

"Donatello!"

The others looked back at her briefly. Leonardo's gaze fell over her, quizzical before turning back around. Mikey continued his song.

Ardyn lowered her voice. "Just chill, okay? No more questions."

"Okay."

He was silent for all of three seconds.

"Are your eyes the only thing that change?"

Ardyn groaned, "Not _now_, Donatello."

"But I have so many _questions_," he protested.

"Tomorrow," she said firmly, eyeing the two swords in front of her warily.

"Pinky swear?" he held up a large, green digit.

Ardyn eyed it. She sighed, taking it in her own, "Pinky swear.

He nearly skipped beside her, content with the promise of more information.

Leonardo's hands alternated between clenched and relaxed as they walked. Ardyn watched him nervously. While the other turtles had flocked around her, not shy at all, Leonardo seemed reserved. Ardyn wasn't sure if it was just his way or if he disliked strangers.

Or perhaps that his first impression of her was her squatting behind a dumpster with a stolen firearm that she pointed at his brother.

Up ahead, a manhole cover slid aside, letting a little more light into the dim tunnel. Michelangelo was the first to ascend to the topside, followed by April being hoisted into his arms by Raphael. Leonardo didn't say a word to anyone as he jumped and pulled himself through.

"Alright, shorty," Raphael called to her.

Ardyn's gaze was torn from the ceiling to the red mask, then down to the outstretched hands he offered.

"What?"

"Ladder broke a while back," he answered. "I don't s'pose ya can _jump_ that high."

Ardyn looked up again.

_I have, and absolutely could, if it weren't for these fucking shoes._

She reluctantly gave him her hand, his own swallowing the tiny appendage. He laid hers over one of his and lifted her off of the ground.

He was showing off, lifting her with a single arm as if she weighed as much as a jacket. She gripped tighter, trying not to slip as her hand breached the surface.

Just as her hand appeared over the wet asphalt, it was captured by someone up top. She was being pulled to the top just as April had been.

Another arm wrapped around her torso as she was pulled up, allowing her to step onto the asphalt when her legs were high enough. Cautiously, she stepped away from the manhole, fearing the shoes might send her stumbling back down. The arms that had pulled her to the top had released her then, and her chest clenched when she saw who they belonged to.

Leonardo seemed as unaffected by her touch as he had been by her presence, saying nothing and passing her to help his brothers up. Ardyn felt ridiculous for letting his presence take a toll on her, but she wasn't about to ignore her gut feeling. Something was off about the silent leader in blue, yet her curiosity seemed to be an equal rival to her uneasiness. She wasn't sure she would describe him as a _threat_, per se, but she would hesitate to call him an ally just yet.

"We should check the apartments, just to be sure," he spoke firmly, but with little emotion. "We still don't know if you two were targeted or victims of chance."

_Oh, jesus. _

"Does this mean piggy-back?" Michelangelo beamed excitedly.

"Yea, Mikey," Raphael answered.

"Whoo!" Michelangelo slung April onto his back, "Dibs!"

He began climbing, April clinging to his shell and laughing loudly.

Ardyn swallowed.

Three sets of eyes turned to her.

"Don't s'pose you can climb _that_ by yourself, either, huh?" Raphael smirked.

Ardyn's head tilted back as she watched Michelangelo climb higher.

"I can walk," she squeaked, turning to walk out of the alley.

She bumped into Leonardo again.

A curse in French fell from her lips, "Stop _doing_ that!"

"Stop trying to run away," he replied.

"Run? In _these?" _she gestured to her feet.

Raphael's low laughter rumbled behind her. Suddenly she was pulled from Leonardo's disapproving expression and thrown over Raphael's shoulder.

"Hang on, shorty," he bellowed. "It'll be a long way down."

Ardyn was about to retort about his method of carrying her when he began to _climb_ with her dangling on his shoulder. She straightened and gripped the strap on his back for dear life. The ground was already ten feet below.

Twenty feet.

Thirty feet.

_Oh, god. I'm going to die in an alley wearing these stupid fucking shoes._

Raphael laughed. Had she said that out loud?

"I won't drop ya," he assured. "And the shoes ain't that bad."

"Comforting at it's finest," she managed.

When Raphael reached the top, he paused. Ardyn was grabbed from his shoulder and pulled onto the roof. She slapped at the hands as they set her down.

"Quit manhandling me, already!" she growled. "I'm not a fucking child."

She turned to push away whoever had picked her up, seeing Leonardo's flash of amusement before he hid it.

"Far from it," Raphael smirked as he thudded by her.

She gave him a look, then turned her gaze back to Leonardo.

He nodded his head in the direction the others had gone, telling her to follow. She sighed and complied. Her feet complained now that they were back on solid ground. She _had_ to be bleeding. Whoever had made these shoes hated feet and wanted them all to perish. The dull ache in her shoulder wasn't serving as a distraction, either. She took a few more steps, internally screaming, and feeling Leonardo's eyes watching her uncomfortable hobbling.

She stopped at the edge of the roof with the others. Without a word, she pulled the shoes off and peered over the edge. Just below was a dumpster.

"Perfect."

Leonardo reached for her shoulder, fearing she might jump. Instead, she dropped the shoes. The smile that warmed her features as they descended into the pile of trash was damn near comical in his eyes.

The cold cement of the roof was heaven, and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Wait here," Leonardo instructed. "Raph and I are going to make sure the coast is clear."

Ardyn put her free hand on her hip.

"No more running off," he lowered his voice to her, sending chills up her spine.

She rolled her eyes over to him, then mocked a salute with all the attitude she possessed. "Yes, sir."

He barely caught and smothered the look of amusement before he and Raphael leapt off the roof.

"Aren't you going to need those?" Donatello asked from beside her, pointing to the final resting place of the godforsaken heels.

"I think it might be more comfortable to walk on Legos," she muttered in return.

"What about protecting your feet?" he reasoned.

"From what, the cold?" she remarked sarcastically.

"You don't _feel_ it, do you?" he whispered.

Ardyn shook her head, "I'm just not as affected by it."

He filed the information away greedily, "What about heat?"

"I burn just like everyone else," she answered.

"Fascinating," he touched his lip, tapping it in thought. "Have you-"

"No, Donatello."

"But-"

"_I said tomorrow,"_ she hissed.

His shoulders sank, "Fine."

...

Leo had to jimmy the lock on Ardyn's window to get in. The woman was strange. Too jumpy for someone who was obviously trained to defend herself. They had all witnessed her disarm the man in the alley with Donnie's drone-cam. She hadn't even noticed when she was shot, only concerned with getting April out of the line of fire. Her anxiety upon meeting Raphael was understandable, with that much adrenaline pumping through her and Raph's abrasive nature. He was honestly surprised she _hadn't _shot the brute. Not to mention her several attempts at escaping.

Her apartment was sparsely decorated, no excess of pillows or throw blankets on the couch or knic knacs on the shelves. There was plenty of art hung on the walls, however. And books.

_Lots_ of books.

Some were in another language. French, if he had to guess. Paintings showed different scenery from Paris, alongside some of the ocean or the trees. Leo made his way into the bedroom.

It was kept neat. The bed was made, also without an excess of pillows or throw blankets. He spotted a lock box just under the bed, and a knife tucked under the mattress. Was she simply being prepared, or was she afraid of something? When he checked the walk-in closet, he found a small safe that was locked, and clothes that had been organized by color, but no reason to believe anyone but Ardyn had been there.

"Clear," he called to Raph.

"Good over here," Raph called back.

...

"That's the signal," Donatello nodded in their direction.

Ardyn leaned over the edge to see around him, then nearly leapt back.

"Hey, shorty," Raph greeted with a smirk as he climbed up. "Need a lift?"

"For fuck's sake, can't we just-"

She yelped as she was thrown over Raph's shoulder, and he leapt from the rooftop. She grunted every time his feet made contact, shoving his shoulder into her gut. She gripped his strap for dear life and swore in between grunts, mingling English and French over Raphael's bellowing laughter.

When they all landed on the rooftop, Raphael set her down. She pushed him away with the little strength she could manage as she collected her breath. The turtles were laughing at her now, and April tried to suppress her own snickers.

"Shorty's got a mouth like a damn trucker, Mikey," Raphael laughed.

"I could hear her from across the street!" Michelangelo returned.

Ardyn shouldered by them and yanked open the roof access door. She didn't particularly care that she was being rude, and she was too tired to think that she should thank them for getting her home safely. All she wanted to do was collapse in bed and be dead to the world for a few blissful hours.

Leo didn't say a word as Ardyn shouldered past Raph and disappeared behind the roof access door. The rest didn't seem to notice her absence, continuing to laugh and joke about the events of the night. He felt bad in a way, he knew she probably had a lot to work through. What he _didn't _like was Donnie's budding friendship with her. Donnie was absolutely fascinated with Ardyn, Leo knew. He _also_ had overheard their little deal about the sample. It was possible that Ardyn was dangerous, and Leo really didn't want his brother involved with her until he could figure out just what kind of a threat she posed to them.

Raph was fond of her, as well. Though, his fondness was a little more superficial. He liked Ardyn's feminine physique and how easily she became flustered by him, not to mention the familiar fire she used to retaliate him. She was an amusement, one that Leo hoped would fade out like last night's stack of pizzas.

Leo himself wasn't sure what to think. Ardyn certainly didn't _look _like a threat. She was a bit taller than average, perhaps, with shoulder-length dirty blond hair that was as wild as she was. Her face had gentle features, but her eyes were a piercingly-cold blue. He had to remember to not stare when she looked at him, they were almost hypnotic. She must've known the venom they carried with the way she used them. Even when Donnie had opened them to check her pupils and they had both seen the mutation, Leo was captivated. He would have to pay close attention to Donnie's findings.

"Where did she go?" Mikey looked around.

"Inside," Leo answered.

"She's probably tired," April supplied. "I know I am."

"Get some rest, April," Donnie told her. "I'll be by tomorrow night to check on you both."

"Me too," Raph butted in.

"Me too!" Mikey added.

Raph shoved him back and followed Donnie to the edge of the building.

"Night, Angelcakes!" Mikey called as Raph hauled him back.

"Night, guys," April called as three of them jumped out of sight.

"April," Leo stopped her.

She met his serious expression.

"Be careful," he advised.

She gave a knowing look, "You don't trust her?"

"Trust is earned."

"She took a bullet for me last night," April reminded him. "And she's not bulletproof like you are."

Leo pressed his lips into a thin line, "I'm just being cautious."

"I know you are, and you're very good at it," she said. "But it's possible that she needs us."

"We don't even know her," he reasoned. "How can I trust someone I don't know?"

"I'm not asking you to trust her," April answered. "I'm asking you to trust me."

He sighed, unconvinced, but deciding to pacify.


	2. 2 Yes, There Were More

Chapter 2: Yes, There Were More

True to their word, Donatello and the others stopped by April's apartment the next night. Michelangelo and Raphael munched on pizza while Donatello slipped over to see Ardyn.

Without him knowing, Leo left to watch from Ardyn's window. He still knew something was off about her, and the idea of leaving his brother alone with her made him uneasy. He didn't really think Donnie couldn't handle himself, per se, but if Donnie had his guard down there was no telling what could happen. It was better to be safe than sorry, so Leo settled into his spot with his head near the cracked window.

A knock sounded through the small studio. Ardyn walked around the dividing screen into the small living room, adjusting the soft flannel around herself. Once she locked eyes with her expected visitor, she crossed the space and pushed open the window to the fire escape, letting Donatello in.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, though Ardyn knew that was the least pressing question he had for her.

"Fine," she responded. "A little sore, but I'll live."

"You're not wearing a bandage," he noted, reaching for her shoulder but stopping before he touched her. He knew better.

Ardyn sighed and pushed the flannel down from her shoulder. The wound was damn near invisible, one of the perks of that godawful curse. She healed quickly, which was nice when living alone, but raised an awful lot of questions when not secluded.

Donatello's mouth hung agape. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled his goggles down to examine the fading scar.

"How...?"

"It's all a long and tragic backstory," she sighed sarcastically.

He didn't cease his examination, "I'm sure it's fascinating."

Ardyn patted his arm and he stepped back, returning his goggles to the top of his head. "Have a seat, Donatello. Tea?"

He nodded eagerly, "If it's not to much trouble."

Ardyn walked into the kitchen, gesturing to the stool on the front side of the small island. She reached for the kettle and clicked on the electric stove. The sound of the faucet filled the apartment as she filled the kettle. Donatello did his best to be patient.

"How do you know Eric Sacks?" she asked.

Donatello tilted his head at the question. "Sacks? Why?"

"It's important."

He folded his hands on the countertop, "Sacks's company created a mutagen. The four of us and our Sensei were test subjects."

"He was trying to make more mutants?"

"No, he was trying to make an antidote for the reaction to a toxic chemical Shredder was going to release over the city."

"Naturally," Ardyn replied grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. "How did he know Shredder was planning a controlled outbreak?"

"Shredder raised Sacks," Donatello answered. "Sacks was going to sell the antidote to make an unimaginable amount of money."

The kettle whistled, and Ardyn turned to it.

"What do you mean 'more'?" he asked.

Ardyn turned off the stove and poured the water in the mugs. "I mean 'more'. As in 'there were others'."

Donatello gave her an odd look as she set the steaming water before him and opened a box of different teas on the island. She selected one and ripped the package, steeping it calmly.

"Others?" he prompted.

She nodded. He grabbed a random tea bag.

"How long ago were you mutated?" she asked.

"A little over twenty-two years," he answered. "Sacks didn't know what the mutagen could do until two years ago. We weren't in his lab when the affects started to physically represent themselves."

Ardyn nodded. "Sacks was a busy guy."

"How so?"

"About the same time, maybe a little before, he was working with my father, Darren Rheys. Only, he wasn't looking for an antidote," she began.

"What as he trying to create?"

Ardyn took a sip of tea, "He was trying to engineer soldiers. Ones that only existed in stories and movies. My father had lost his first wife to childbirth, and the aftermath made him a little crazy. He studied folklore and genetics, and eventually tried to mix the two."

Donatello steeped the tea bag, "Folklore?"

Ardyn nodded. "He married my mother shortly after his first wife's death. I guess it was nice to have someone take care of the kid he didn't have time to get to know. Anyway, somehow they had two kids. Twins. Dad never got involved, but his daughter swears up and down he loved all three of us more than we'd ever understand."

"You have siblings?" Donatello asked. "Do they display the same physical abilities?"

Ardyn nodded, playing with the string on her tea bag. "When my brother and I were three, Dad's oldest was six, mom brought us into the lab. I don't remember much of what was said, but I vividly remember the worst parts."

"What happened?"

"An injection," Ardyn touched the back of her neck. "Right into the neck. Felt like it set all of my nerves on fire. All three of us got one. Sacks walked in and started yelling. Next thing I knew, mom was on the floor, and Dad's oldest was setting everything on fire... including him."

Donatello stopped steeping the teabag. "What?"

Ardyn gave a bitter laugh, "The injection he gave us was what he had been working on. His oldest took to it quick, I guess. She ran around burning things while dad yelled. Then she turned on him."

"She developed pyrokinesis?" he gaped. "That's not possible."

"I wouldn't have believed it either," Ardyn agreed. "Except that I can do this."

Donatello watched the color drain from her fingers. Frost fell like smoke from them, the chill brushing his fingers.

"Cryokinesis," he gasped. "Incredible."

Ardyn scoffed. "My ass. What good is this? It only puts a target on my back."

"What happened to your siblings?"

Ardyn gripped her cup again. "Dad's oldest took off when my brother and I were twelve."

"She left you?"

"I didn't want her around. She was crazy like dad. Saw things, had night terrors even. I felt bad for her, but..."

"But she scared you," Donatello finished.

Ardyn looked up at his quizzical gaze. "Yeah. She... she didn't lead a good life. I didn't want anything to do with her, and I sure as hell didn't want her influencing my brother. He was... softer. Sweeter. Too good for the world, he didn't deserve the hand we were dealt. She would ruin him." Ardyn scoffed again, "She _did _ruin him."

"How so?"

Ardyn made eye contact again, her own becoming glossy despite the bitter bite in her tone. "He didn't take to the mutagen the way we did. He healed a little faster, no more athsma or colds. But he never got a... well, _ability._"

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, he was really good with plants, but I doubt it was a mutagen thing," she remarked. "Anyway, he started hanging around the oldest when he was in high school. I didn't keep quiet about how I felt on the subject."

"Naturally," Donatello interjected, "if you felt as strongly as I'd guess."

"It caused a rift," Ardyn looked back down at her tea, which had ceased to steam. "That only pushed the two of them closer together."

"You didn't want them to be close?"

"No," she answered. "Ha- she's not... good. My brother was going to make a life for himself. He was going to be somebody... somebody that could leave his childhood behind and be happy. He had a chance at being _normal_."

Donatello didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"She got him killed," Ardyn tapped her fingernails against the cold mug. "Before he could get into culinary school in Paris, before he could take a tour of Europe, or get married or have a bunch of kids. She dragged him into a situation that he was never meant to face."

Glossy streaks ran alongside the bridge of her nose, curving around the frown of her mouth and dropping from her chin. They made crystalline patterns on the counter below her, melting in a matter of seconds.

She wiped her face, "She was at his cremation. I couldn't even look at her. After it was over, I took his ashes to Paris. He's somewhere along the banks of the Seine now. I stayed two years because I couldn't let him go."

Donatello pulled a napkin from the holder and offered it to her.

Ardyn looked embarrassed as she took it, wiping her face, "Sorry, you didn't come here to hear that."

"True, but I didn't mind," he offered. "You seem like you could use a friend."

Ardyn crumpled up the napkin, face dry. "I appreciate the offer, and you lending an ear, but I can't stay here like I thought."

"Why?"

"If any remnant of Sacks' people are here, this is the _last_ place I want to be. I can't risk being found like that again."

"You think you'll be safer alone than you will with us?" Donatello tilted his head.

"I'll be safe when I'm far away from here," she answered. "My dad's involvement with them tore my family apart. They've brought me nothing but misery and a life of looking over my shoulder." She shook her head. "They took _everything _from me."

Donatello put a hand over her small one, ceasing the fog that was beginning to roll off of it, "There is strength in numbers. We can take them down once and for all."

Ardyn didn't seem convinced, pulling her brows low as she glanced at him.

"It's possible that, if you help us defeat them, you'd never have to be afraid again," he reasoned. "You wouldn't have to be on-the-run anymore. Wouldn't that be worth it?"

Ardyn's eyes glanced at a shadow outside before returning to Donatello's gaze.

"I don't know, Donatello..."

"Donnie," he said.

She stopped.

"Call me Donnie," he repeated.

"_Donnie_," she amended. "I'm not a fighter. I just want to have a quiet little life. I want to read and paint and drink tea in front of a fireplace and maybe have a pet cat. I don't want to live a life where I have to hurt people."

"I'm not asking you to fight," Donnie assured.

"You aren't?"

He pulled his hand back, "No, not if you don't want to. You can help in other ways."

"How?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but I know Leo would know."

Ardyn scoffed. "Leo doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me."

"True," Donnie agreed. "But that'll change."

"If you say so."

...

Donnie left through the fire escape, feeling pretty good about himself. Gaining an ally was a huge success, especially one that could walk in daylight. Leo would come around eventually. Donnie had a sneaking suspicion about his brother and Ardyn. They were bound to get along eventually.

If Leo would ever loosen up enough to get to know her.

Leo lingered at the window a moment after Donnie left. He pondered all that Ardyn had said. It didn't _sound_ like she was lying, the pain he saw looked genuine. But he still had his reservations. Ardyn could worm her way into Donnie's good graces with tears all she wanted, but Leo wasn't going to be a pushover. No, if she was going to be part of the team, like Donnie had suggested, she was going to have to prove herself.

_You mean like taking a bullet for someone?_

The little voice in the back of his mind played the devil's advocate, sounding strangely like April. He shook his head, April might know Ardyn's not bulletproof, but _he_ knew she wasn't as fragile as April believed.

"Leonardo?"

He jerked sideways. Ardyn opened the window enough to lean out. He must have been too involved in his inner monologue to notice her walking over. He cursed himself for being so careless as to be caught.

"What are you doing here?" she looked around, probably for the others.

He searched his brain for an excuse just a second longer than he should've.

Her peaked brow lowered, "You were spying on me and Donnie... weren't you?"

Leonardo would've reddened if he could.

"You still don't trust me," Ardyn continued.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"That's fine, I don't trust you either," she answered.

"Nothing personal," he assured.

Ardyn rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, it's not a _business_ decision. You have personal reasons to not trust everyone right away, I get it. I _personally_ don't trust you either."

Leonardo looked a little taken aback, "Okay."

"But I do trust Donnie," she added. "More than I thought at first."

"And it seems like he trusts you more than _I _thought at first," Leonardo added.

Ardyn nodded. "And we won't get anywhere if no one bends."

Leonardo raised a brow.

She pushed the window aside and stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside.

He eyed her for a moment.

"I don't bite," she assured. "I promise."

"It's not your bite that worries me," he replied.

"No?"

"It's the .45 under your bed."

Ardyn laughed, "Your swords aren't comforting on my end either."

Leonardo considered her offer a moment longer. She had weapons all over the apartment, and it's size wasn't all that much of a hindrance should she decide she needed one. But he was fast, too. And there were few places on his body where bullets would do any harm.

He bent.

Ardyn watched as he stepped through the window, carefully, barely making any noise.

"Was that so hard?" she remarked, crossing her arms.

"It's not over yet," he returned.

Despite her better judgement, she let out a laugh.

Leonardo tensed until he realized what the sound was. It relaxed him a little.

"Dry, but I like it," she said to no one in particular. "And it's a 9mm, not a .45."

"Like I would know."

He looked around the small apartment. It was different now that she was in it. It looked the same, sure, but now it felt a little less foreign. He found himself looking at the bookcase. Ardyn had a lot of classic literature, aside from the French titles. A few cookbooks, and some records. He pulled a random book from the shelf as Ardyn sat on the small couch, watching him.

"_Le fantome de l'Opera_," she recited, her accent nearly perfect. "I have a copy in English if you'd like to read it."

Leonardo turned.

"It's a good one if you like investigative genres," she elaborated. "There's a little romance for the soft-hearted, too."

"Is that what you are?" he asked. "Soft-hearted?"

Ardyn shrugged, "When I can afford it."

Leonardo turned back to the shelf, replacing the book. "You like reading, I'm guessing."

Ardyn let out another laugh, "_Au contraire, ma chere tortue_."

She was beside him, looking up at the books, "Reading is what I contribute the bulk of my sanity."

"Is that how you learned to speak French?" he asked, looking down to her.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't learn it until I moved there. Distant family. A cousin of mine taught me the language and to play the piano. I taught him to play the guitar, and, between you and me, how to shoot."

"You play?"

Ardyn nodded, "The... my mother's side of the family is very artistic. I play the guitar and the piano, and sing a little. My real passion is art, especially painting. My brother had the voice of an angel, and wasn't a bad dancer, but his real passion was food."

"What about your oldest sister?"

Ardyn's fond smile dropped, "I never took the time to know. Besides, she had a different mother."

"I heard you two had differing opinions," Leonardo crossed his arms and looked back to the bookcase.

Ardyn scoffed lightly, "She's a hotheaded psychopath who's lifestyle is going to get her killed."

Leonardo heard her flop on the couch.

"Why did you come to New York?"

Ardyn looked back up at him as he turned around, "My visa expired."

He cracked a small smile at her quick-witted answer, "No, I mean, why New York, specifically?"

Ardyn shrugged, "It seemed like a good place to disappear. It was either here or L.A., but, to be honest, I'm not crazy about SoCal."

Leonardo let out a laugh before he could stop himself.

Ardyn's expression warmed.

"What do you do to afford it?" he asked.

"You know, I think it's my turn to ask a question," she joked.

Leonardo sat in the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Alright."

"How did you learn to fight like you do?"

Leonardo's expression became fond, "My father taught us."

"How old were you?"

"Young," he answered. "Master Splinter wanted us to be able to protect ourselves."

"I can imagine."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a semi-well-known artist, and a not-well-known songwriter," she answered.

"Painting?"

She nodded, then lifted her chin in the direction of the wall behind him, "Those are a few of mine."

He turned his head in the direction she motioned to. The wall of canvases he'd briefly glanced at the night before when he and Raph had checked for intruders. He stood and walked over to them. Cool blue landscapes, vibrant sunrises, and cityscapes to name a few. One larger piece sat on a shelf beside a few tea candles. It was rays of sun peaking through clouds, shining over Paris. A small silhouette sat in the clouds, peering down upon the city.

"_Au paradis, on se revoit_," Ardyn said.

He turned to look at her. She was leaning her chin on her arms, crossed over the couch's back.

"_In Heaven, we meet again," _she translated. "It was for my brother."

"You really miss him," was all Leonardo could think to say.

"Mhm," she hummed. "He was my twin. Fraternal, but we sure looked identical for a while."

"A while?"

"Once puberty set in, we became easier to tell apart," she smirked.

A small laugh escaped him again.

"Are the four of you genetically related?"

Leonardo turned back to her, "Does it matter either way?"

Ardyn shrugged, "I guess not. Blood doesn't determine who you love any more than gender or race would, or, in your case, species."

Leonardo smiled, "Exactly."

"It's your turn to ask something," Ardyn reminded him.

Leonardo thought for a moment.

"Are you actually a good singer, or did you just make that up?"

Ardyn smiled widely, and Leonardo couldn't help but return it.

"You _were _paying attention," she laughed.

"I told you."

"I'm alright at it," she admitted. "I can carry a tune. You?"

"Not really in my repertoire," he answered.

Ardyn laughed, "So you do know some French."

Leonardo returned to the chair, giving a shrug as he sat, "Barely any, I know more Japanese."

"I could teach you, if you wanted," Ardyn offered. "If you teach me Japanese."

"Really?"

She shrugged, still smiling, "If you'd like. I miss speaking it sometimes."

"So speak it."

She laughed, "Okay, I miss _having a conversation_ in French. With someone else. Who _also_ speaks French."

He laughed this time, "Okay, fair enough."

Ardyn glanced at the window, "Oh, you better get going if you don't want to get caught in the daylight."

Leonardo glanced out the window. The first rays of light were peaking on the horizon. He stood, "Good idea."

She walked him to the window, pressing a book into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Le fantome de l'Opera," she answered. "Your first lesson, young grasshopper."

He laughed, "It's in English."

"Duh, wouldn't do you much good if it wasn't," she laughed. "But you'll get an idea of a few things. We'll work our way up to the French copy."

"Alright, fair enough," he nodded, stepping through the window.

"_Au demain, cher etudiant_," she called as he hopped to the roof.

"_Au revoir," _he replied.

...

It was lucky Ardyn wasn't correctly adjusted to New York's time. Paris was six hours ahead, but these nightly visits from her new acquaintances kept her from fixing her sleep schedule to match a regular person's. Just after sundown, a very eager Donnie would show up at her window with more questions and theories. Ardyn certainly didn't mind. Donnie's genius was refreshing. All the reading Ardyn had been doing was collecting dust in her mind until he came along. Who else would she discuss tech with? Her laptop had become a saving grace on lonely nights in motels when she was traveling. Not to mention her mechanical skills to prevent dependency when driving across the country.

Less lucky was the fact that Donnie's end of the conversation seemed to weasel its way back to her mysterious genetic alteration. She could offer very little on the subject, and flat _refused_ to participate in any more tests.

Once Donnie took off, usually around midnight or so, Leonardo would drop in.

Ardyn tucked her hair behind her ear as he slipped through the window. She wore a polite smile as a greeting, tucking her hands into the pockets of a zippered sweatshirt. "I see you brought the book back."

Leonardo looked from her to the well-worn pages tucked into the belt at his hip. He pulled it free and handed it to her, "Yeah, I had a quiet day, for once."

She received it and turned to place it on her shelf, "I can't imagine it's common with Mikey around."

Leonardo gave an almost-laugh, a breath of air through his nose. "That's for sure."

She slipped the book into its place then turned to face him, but his eyes weren't on her. She followed his gaze to the piano in the corner.

"What?"

His eyes fell back on her, "It's a beautiful piano."

"Thanks," Ardyn smiled at it, walking to sit on the couch. "It was a bitch to get up the stairs, though."

"For a human, I guess it would be," he remarked.

Ardyn eyed him for a moment. His lips were resisting the urge to turn up on the sides. He was making a joke.

A breathy hum of a laugh came from her. It started as air through her nose, but as she smiled wider, a bubbly laugh formed. Leonardo turned his eyes on her, trying not to look as proud as he felt.

"Not all of us have the advantage of an extra two hundred pounds of muscle, Leader Boy," she hiccuped out between laughs. "Some of us still need a butter knife and a dish towel to open a jar."

He gave her a look of amusement as she walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Her fingers began to dance over the keys, the notes filling the small apartment. Leonardo walked over to stand behind her, watching her hands.

"Some of us have more mundane abilities," she continued. "Less _aggressive _abilities."

Leonardo smiled, felling the notes relax him. "What is that?"

"Pachelbel Canon in D," she answered. "Soothing, isn't it?"

"Very."

"You should hear it when it rains," she closed her eyes, continuing to play. "It's my favorite to play during a storm."

"You play music when it rains?"

She stopped, turning to him, "Well, what do you do?"

He leaned against the back of the chair, "Nothing as beautiful as that."

Ardyn turned around to hide the burning of her cheeks, resting her fingers over the keys again. She tried to concentrate on playing. Maybe the sound of the piano would drown out the obnoxious heartbeat that filled her red-tipped ears.

A different tune began playing, and her humming was barely audible. She gathered herself, "If you'd like to borrow another book, you're welcome to anything on the shelf."

His eyes snapped to the back of her head from where they had drifted. Shaking his head to clear the daze, he turned and walked over to the bookshelf. She was still playing as he eyed the spines, but she was singing softly instead of humming. His ears strained once he noticed it, and he was almost leaning toward the piano to hear her better.

"_I heard... church bells ring._

_I heard... a choir singing._

_I saw my love... walk down the aisle._

_On her finger, he placed a ring."_

Leonardo wasn't even paying attention to the books anymore, his head fully turned to watch her.

"_I saw them holding hands._

_She was standing there with my man._

_I heard them promise, 'til death do us part._

_Each word was a pain in my heart."_

It was soft, both in volume and tone. The words fell from her lips like feathery down, entrancing Leonardo. He'd never heard anything so beautiful, not even the sound of his beloved katanas whistling through the air were as perfect. Mikey's rapping was the closest he'd ever gotten to live music, but this was obviously an entirely different level. He was entranced, forgetting his task entirely to soak in the sound of her voice and the music she was playing.

She stopped singing, "Have you picked one?"

His head snapped around and he grabbed the first book he saw, "Yes."

She didn't stop playing, "Which one?"

He looked at the cover, "Sherlock Holmes." _I've heard of this one_, he thought to himself.

"Which one?" she asked, her tone changed.

"What?"

"Which one?" she repeated. "There's a few of them."

He looked back to the shelf. There were, indeed, a few. His eyes darted back to the cover, "The Hound of the Baskervilles."

"A personal favorite of mine," she nodded in approval, though her back was to him. "Maybe when you've finished it, you'd like to see the movie?"

_Composure, damnit. _"They made a movie?" he walked back over to lean against the chair's back again.

She hummed her answer. "It's really good. Very few artistic liberties were taken."

"It sounds like you approve," he smirked.

Her hands fell from the keys and she turned to face him, "Its one of my favorites."

"Then I'll have to see it," he nodded, still smiling.

He didn't miss the redness of her cheeks.

"I'd better get going," he looked at the clock.

She looked as well, standing.

"Thank you for the book," he looked to her. "And the music lesson."

She smiled, "Any time."

She walked him to the window, standing quietly as he fit himself through.

_"Bonne nuit,_ Leonardo," she said, leaning through the window.

"Goodnight, Ardyn," he returned, giving her a soft smile.

She flushed again, tucking her hair behind her ear. She closed down the window, leaving it cracked to let in the cool night air as he turned to go. Her bare feet padded over to the piano again, and she sat.

Leonardo didn't leave right away, leaning back toward the window to hear her play. Her voice was unrestricted now, the feathery tunes floating to his ears.

"_Sittin' in the mornin' sun,_

_I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes._

_Watchin' the ships roll in,_

_Just to watch 'em roll away again..."_

...

Leonardo laid on his bed, reading the book he'd borrowed but not absorbing it. Her voice rang through his mind. That melody she sang was stuck on repeat, not that he minded. It was the most beautiful thing that ever graced his ears. He found himself wishing she hadn't been so quiet, so he could hear her sing for him for real.

He shook his head of the thought. That was ridiculous. He'd known her less than a week. She wasn't cleared from being a threat yet. Someone with a past like hers couldn't be as soft and innocent as she acted. For god's sake, his first impression of her was pointing a gun at Raphael. There was a fire in her, no matter how deeply concealed it was. That was the part he needed to focus on.

Despite his better judgement, he still dreamed of her.

She wore a blue silk gown and laid over the top of a grand piano, like he'd seen in movies. Her velvet voice filled the air, the words coming from her mouth like sweet nothings that set his soul ablaze. The piano played beneath her, never missing a note. Her gown clung to her form, shining in the single spotlight. There was nothing around them. Everything outside of the cold light was blackness. She was singing only for him now, there was no one else in the entire world.

She held the purest note to ever grace his ears as she rolled over. Her icy eyes bore into his.

He woke in a cold sweat, the loaned book falling to the floor.


	3. 3 Under My Skin

Chapter 3: Under My Skin

Ardyn and April walked through the tunnels to the lair. The day brought little to do, but being with the boys was rarely boring. April was ranting about a ridiculous segment she had done for the news, but Ardyn couldn't seem to focus on it.

Fingers snapped before her face in the dim light.

She blinked and looked over to April.

"Earth to Ardyn," April waved. "Where'd you go?"

Ardyn shook the fog away, "Sorry, I spaced for a second. You said something about a trampoline?"

April sighed, "You've got that look."

"What look? I don't have a look," Ardyn defended a little too quickly.

"You totally have that look," April confirmed, elbowing her. "I know it. Come on, spill it. Who's it fooorrr?"

Ardyn's cheeks reddened, and she found herself grateful for the dim light of the tunnel, "I don't know what you're talking about. This is just my face."

"Mhmm."

"It is!"

"Sure."

"_April_."

She laughed, "Okay, fine. I'll have to just guess."

"What makes you think I'd tell you if you got it right?"

April pointed, "So there is someone!"

Ardyn turned back to the path before them, shoulders tense, "Dammit."

April laughed again, then crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her jacket thoughtfully. "Let's see... There's the hot bartender that keeps giving you free onion rings..."

"Boom, success. The wedding's next fall, you're invited," Ardyn replied sarcastically.

"Nope, that was too easy," she tapped her bottom lip in thought.

"For fuck's sake," Ardyn whispered under her breath.

"Um... the guy at the grocery store that got the cereal off the high shelf?"

"Now you're grasping at straws," Ardyn scoffed.

"This isn't easy, you know. The only people you interact with are me and the guys."

Ardyn tried desperately to remain composed. April turned a sly smile her way.

"Oh my god."

"No."

"Oh my _god_!"

"April, _no._"

"_Oh my god! _One of the _turtles_?!" she shrieked.

"April, I love you, but if you don't shut up this second, I'll be forced to kill you in an obscure but disturbing way," Ardyn growled lowly, face aflame.

April slapped a hand over her mouth, glee nearly radiating off of her. Her voice was lowered, but an octave too high. "You've got it for one of the _turtles?"_

Ardyn let out a short sigh, "Not a word to _anyone_."

"But, I could-"

"Not a _word_," she halted April's sentence and stride with the gesture, "to _anyone."_

April's shoulders slumped, "But-"

"_Swear,_ April."

April sighed, defeated, then raised her right hand, "Fine, I swear."

Ardyn gave a short nod, satisfied. She turned and continued walking. Not ten seconds later, April couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Which one is it?"

"April, oh my god," Ardyn turned to give her a look.

"I'm in too deep, I have to know," she replied.

"You're one hell of a journalist, but my brief and _very_ minor crush is none of your damn business."

"Is it Raph?"

Ardyn gave her another look.

April's face pulled slowly into a grin, "It's Leo, isn't it?"

Ardyn rolled her eyes and looked forward, continuing down the tunnel.

Seconds later, they made it to the lair. April had the decency to put a pin in the conversation within earshot of the guys. Undoubtedly she was watching for clues as to who it was and Ardyn didn't doubt she would share her findings as soon as they were alone again.

"Look's like heaven's missing some angels," Mikey greeted.

"Hey, Mikey," April smiled and gave a good-natured eye roll.

"Ardyn!" Donnie called. "Come here!"

Ardyn turned her head to the lab where Donnie stood, motioning with his hand excitedly. She started walking toward him.

"Hey, shortie," Raphael greeted from the opening of the tunnel that housed his weight bench.

"Hey, Raph," she returned, lifting her head to smile up at him before continuing on her path.

"What're you two doin' here?" he asked, hopping down to follow her.

"Topside got boring," she answered with a shrug. "Turns out this city isn't as interesting as you guys."

"Only took ya four months to see that," he let out a rumbling chuckle as they stepped into the lab.

"What's up, Don?" she put her hands on the table where Donnie had his papers scattered.

Donnie raised his eyes, first to her, then to Raph. He straightened and pushed his glasses back into place. "I figured I could show you a little more on the Eagle-Eye program."

Ardyn knew that wasn't it. He had something to tell her regarding the sample he took months ago and had been meticulously studying all this time. Raphael wasn't in on the secret, and Ardyn appreciated Donnie's caution.

"Sounds boring," Raph interjected.

Ardyn gave him a look, "How am I supposed to be your eyes if I don't know what I'm looking at?"

Raphael gave an exasperated sigh and turned around, giving her a gentle nudge with his massive arm, "Have fun with that, ya nerd."

"Be nice to me, Raphie," she gave a smile that was sweetly devious.

He waved a hand back at her, as if swatting the threat from the air.

Satisfied that he was out of earshot, she turned back to Donnie. He looked as if he was about to explode. Her eyes widened in worry. "What?"

"I found something," he motioned to his desk. The monitor had a page pulled up on different views of the city, and he clicked it away as soon as he sat into the chair. The page beneath it was an image of a computer-generated strand of DNA, with a section highlighted and a zoomed window pulled up to the side of it. "I think this is the part of your genetic code that was artificially implanted."

"How can you tell?"

He looked from her to the screen, a bit surprised she couldn't decipher the coding on the screen that he had labeled. "Ardyn, it's not human."

She furrowed her brows at him, "What?"

"The DNA I analyzed is only _mostly _human. I was able to... well, it's a long process. But this section isn't from any animal on earth today," he explained. "It's reptilian, that's for sure. But it's not a direct match to anything. It's almost like..."

Ardyn's gaze looked back to his.

He turned to her, "It's almost like this portion of your code was taken from several _different _creatures to make an entirely new one."

"Is that even possible?" she leaned on the desk, staring at the monitor.

"You make frost with your hands," he reminded her. "I don't think the realm of possible is as small as we imagine."

Her mind was reeling. She'd heard that her father was experimenting with genetic research, but _creating entirely new_ _creatures? _He was giving people _animal genetics? _She had _reptile DNA _in her? This was too much.

"Ardyn?"

She turned to Donnie again, torn from her inner monologue.

"You got really pale. Do you need to sit down?"

Ardyn shook her head and looked down to the desktop. "I knew my father had been experimenting..."

Donnie's hand hovered over her back for a moment, unsure how to comfort her. He decided against it, "Do you need some time?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just, uh, let me get some air."

Donnie watched her turn and leave. Her small frame disappeared into the main room, then out into to tunnel.

"You should see her out," Donnie said as he turned back to the screen, "Leo."

After a beat or two, Leo emerged from the shadows, a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"I figured when you heard her talking to April on the cams, you'd be around," Donnie answered the unasked question on his brother's lips, giving him a look.

Leo shook his head as he walked out of the lab.

"Where'd shortie go?" Raph leaned out of the weight room.

"I'm going to check on her," Leo answered.

Raph hopped down, "I'll do it."

Leo turned, "Relax, Raph. Making a move on her when she's upset isn't a good idea."

"How would you know?" he snapped. "You ain't exactly the love doctor."

"Just-"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, O Fearless Leader," Raph snapped, shouldering past him. "Everyone likes a teddy bear to cry on." A smirk crossed his features as he shot it over his shoulder.

Leo frowned, grabbng Raph's shoulder and spinning him back around, "You're not a teddy bear, Raph. You're a turtle. She's a human. Lay off."

Raph opened his mouth to counter, but Leo beat him to it.

"_Lay. Off_," he growled.

Raph grit his teeth, his muscles tense. For a moment, Leo had a feeling he was going to start swinging. The moment passed, but Raph didn't look any more calm. He immediately sought the release of a punching bag. Leo turned and headed for the tunnel after Ardyn.

...

Ardyn walked down the tunnels, forcing the stale air through her nose. It was a lot to process. She hadn't known hardly anything about the injection. A three year old couldn't possibly comprehend it. By this point, she'd made her peace with being different. But unearthing secrets she'd been living with her entire life was still a hard pill to swallow.

Was That why her father's oldest lost her mind? Did Westley get a different injection? What did he feel when he was alive?

And most importantly, why did her father choose to do it in the first place?

She swung her arm out, hitting the concrete wall with the side of her fist. The impact cracked the cement and made a pattern of frost shoot out.

He was crazy, that much she remembered. But was he crazy enough to risk the lives of his children? Or did he think they would be able to protect themselves with the abilities they'd grow into? And if he _did _do it for protection, what exactly where they in danger of?

"Ardyn?"

She jumped and spun around, having been too involved in her inner turmoil to have heard anyone approaching. Frost that had been falling from her clenched fists now shot a sheet of ice at her follower, making him leap in the air to avoid the sharp cold.

Ardyn's hands covered her mouth, "Oh my god, Leo! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He was eying the ice that was quickly melting, his expression difficult to read.

"Are you alright? Did it- did I get you?" Ardyn put her hands out, then looked at them in fear and shoved them into the pockets of her black denim jacket.

"No, I'm alright," he answered, his gaze meeting hers. "That was impressive, though."

Ardyn let out a breath, "That's it?"

He raised a brow beneath his mask, "Did you really think I didn't know?"

She looked away, "I guess I hoped so."

He stepped through the slush that remained, nearing her. "For someone who wants to be trusted, you keep a lot of secrets."

"I can't seem to get anything past you," she sighed, defeated.

"Why did Donnie's findings upset you?" he asked gently.

Ardyn met his gaze with a dubious expression. Leo wasn't the type to talk about feelings. She was prepared for a 'you shouldn't keep secrets' or a ' trust is earned'. Not a 'why are you upset?'

"What?"

"That is why you're upset, isn't it?" he clarified, tone still gentle. It was pleasant, but unfamiliar. "What he told you?"

She looked down at her sneakers, a sigh escaping. "Just a reopening of old wounds, I guess."

He remained silent.

She looked up, "I just needed a second to process it. I'm fine."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded once, "You're a terrible liar, but if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you."

She pinched her brows at him, "I am not."

His lips pulled up ever so slightly on the sides, "Yes, you are."

She put her hip out and rolled her eyes, "How so?"

"If you're going to lie, it has to be in the realm of possibility. You can't claim something outrageous to be true and expect me to believe you," his smile was more evident now, as if he found it humorous that she had to ask.

"I've been through a lot in my life," Ardyn countered. "Donnie's little discovery doesn't change anything. I'll be fine."

"I don't think you've been 'fine' a day in your life," Leo crossed his arms, his smile fading. "No matter how much you want to believe it, you can't lie to yourself."

She had to look away. A part of her deep down know he was absolutely right. She _wasn't _fine. She was scared, lonely, and unbelievably _sad_. She had been for as long as she could remember. Long before losing Westley. Long before her father's oldest became estranged. But that couldn't stop her from moving forward.

What really made it difficult was the fear that it would never change. The fear that she'd be sad and lonely and scared until the day she died. That maybe she'd never reach the crest of the mountain she was climbing, and the happiness and safety she craved was nothing but an impossible dream. That hurt to think about, and sometimes drove her to tears late at night.

Or like now.

She turned her face away, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. God, this was embarrassing. They wouldn't stop. Cold trails on her cheeks as she pulled her hands from her pockets and turned around to leave.

A warm hand weighed on her shoulder, hesitant and a bit awkward. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed, wiping angrily at her face. "Denial was all I had. That's how I get through the day! Now I'm a pathetic mess because you had to mind-ninja me, you bastard."

Leo was completely at a loss, "I- I'm sorry, Ardyn."

She was crying harder now, "Just- shut up, I can't- _breathe_."

He was panicking now. He'd never seen a woman break down before. He wasn't trained for this! She was hiccuping and trying to breathe, and he was starting to sweat.

He spun her around and engulfed her in his arms, unsure, but desperate to stop the pain he'd caused. He'd seen how others had offered comfort, but this was a shot in the dark. Was he doing it right? She could fight him, making it worse, or cry harder...

But she didn't.

Instead, she covered her mouth with one hand and rested her cool forehead on his chest, gripping the strap of his sheaths with her free hand. In a moment or two, her hiccuping slowed, her breath returning and the sobs fading. He rubbed his hand up and down against the worn denim of the black jacket she wore. He rested his chin gently on her hair, hoping to whatever deity was out there that she would let him know when it was a good time to let go... and that Donnie wasn't spying through the cams.

The scent of her filled his nostrils: jasmine, after a cool rain. It was faint, probably a lotion rather than a perfume, but it was refreshing compared to the damp smell of the tunnel they stood in. He felt the awkwardness fading as she calmed, his own relief following hers.

Ardyn took a deep breath, her grip on his strap loosening. Her fingers slid down and released it, and she wrapped her arms around herself in his embrace. She breathed in the scent of him-coastal rain, the slight salt of sweat, and a hint of incense- feeling his racing heart slow and his even breath on her hair. A part of her knew she should let him go before he became too uncomfortable, but the rest of her was enjoying the first feeling of safety she'd had in _years_.

"Thank you," she finally said, her voice steadier but a little hoarse. "You can let go now, I forgive you."

His arms released her a beat after she spoke, the calming coolness of her slipping from him. His hands dropped to his sides, feeling almost awkward. Like he should e doing something with them, but what, he wasn't sure. She stepped away but kept her face from his view as she wiped it dry.

He knew he should break the silence, but he was at a loss for words. He'd never been emotional, and his brothers kept most of their more sensitive feelings to themselves as they grew. He was in foreign territory with a blindfold on.

"I think I'm going to go back to my apartment," she said lowly, not sure how to break the silence either.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No thanks, my ego can't take any more."

He let a breath of a laugh escape, "You shouldn't be embarrassed."

She gave him a look.

He offered a smile, "I'm not all that great at being a friend."

"No shit," she retorted sarcastically, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"But we are here for you," he added. "In whatever way doesn't make you cry again."

She let out a laugh, easing his tension. Her eyes met his again, the smile reaching them. It was genuine when it did, that was one of her tells.

"Thanks, anyway," she tucked her hands into her pockets and turned to go.

He nodded, and under his breath said, "Anytime."

...

It had been a few days since she had seen the boys. She needed time to let the utter humiliation of breaking down into a sobbing mess in front of Leo die down. She was going to get hell for it from Raph now for sure.

She kicked her apartment door shut and hung her purse and keys up. Stripping off her jacket, she slumped face-first onto the small couch. The last few nights had been a fight with sleep. She was damn tired.

That's right about when she noticed something different on the small table by the window. She rolled off the couch and walked through the darkness to it. The lights from outside provided just enough for her to see it.

A bracelet, woven of blue cord, with an adjustable diameter. Below it was a piece of paper.

Ardyn picked up the bracelet, and flipped the small bit of cardstock over.

In near-perfect French was written,

_For you when you feel upset,_

_Or when you need a hug from someone who knows how._

_-L_

_P.S. Don't cry, this is what friends do_

A smile pulled her lips. She looked at the bracelet again, putting it around her wrist fondly. It made her feel better to have it. It was good to have someone that cared for her, and could tell when she needed a hug. Leo was wonderful, under that hard-ass exterior. She'd had a rare glimpse of his softer side, the side that he probably hid from his brothers. The side that would hold her tight and rest his chin on her head, making her feel like nothing it the world could get her. Making her feel like, for once in a _long _time, she could breathe; she was safe.

She loved it.

Warmth flooded her insides, tingling and pleasant as she admired the neat handwriting and carefully written French. Swirling patterns of frost decorated the cardstock from her fingertips. Her eyes lifted to the window, seeing a familiar silhouette a few buildings away. She smiled wider, lifting her arm to wave and hoping he could see the bracelet around her wrist.

He didn't wave back, but she could almost swear he smiled. He was too far to be sure, but she could almost feel it. When he turned and disappeared, she walked to her couch, sitting softly and placing the card beside her. She eyed it fondly as she picked up her guitar and began to pick the strings,

_"If the stars were mine, I'd give them all to you._

_I'd pluck them down right from the sky and leave it only blue._

_I'd never let the sun forget to shine upon your face, so when others would have rain clouds, you'd have only sunny days._

_If the stars were mine, I'd tell you what I'd do._

_I'd put the stars right in a jar and give 'em all to you."_

...

Leo found himself wearing a smile as he made his way through the tunnels. He had felt guilty the last few days. Ardyn had proved to be a good friend to all of them in the short time she'd spent with them, and he'd embarrassed her and made her cry. The few days that passed without a word from her made him feel worse. She was obviously unaccustomed to needing anyone, and preferred to work through things on her own. But something in him had wanted to let her know that she didn't _have _to be alone if she didn't want to be.

She'd wormed her way under his skin in the few short months. Against his better judgement, he had stayed out after patrol to sit above her window. After his brothers returned to the lair, he would unwind to the sound of her voice, the melodies from her fingers. She was a cool breeze in the stuffiness of his world. He found himself trying to befriend her, rather than only ensuring her trustworthiness. He enjoyed her company, her opinions, her presence... and he hoped the feeling was mutual.

But he wasn't good with words when it came to what he was feeling. Frustration? He could articulate. Assertiveness? His tone was unwavering. But affection? Gentle words of affirmation? A kind tone of care and adoration? The very thought made his throat close. He'd read every book she'd recommended cover-to-cover, some of which expressing such feelings of familiarity and care, even romantic affections. But when the time came to create his own, he came up empty. Perhaps language wasn't his forte.

So what else could he do? Something that let her know he was there if she needed someone, but that didn't have the possibility of embarrassing her again.

When he had emerged from a long meditation, Mikey was on the couch with April. He had made them 'friendship bracelets', in which Donnie was able to plant a tracker, should she ever need help and couldn't get to the emergency app on her phone. That's how he had gotten the idea.

He had spent a half hour on the bracelet itself, but nearly an hour and a half composing a note to go with it. Crumpled papers had littered his bedroom floor with the failed attempts at reassurance. It was easier to write what he wanted to say than to say it. He could think it over, make it perfect, before it was received.

Her smile through the window was enough to let him know his efforts were appreciated.

When he walked into the lair, the first to greet him was Mikey, who noticed the smile immediately.

"Did ya have a good _tiiiiimmmeeee_?" Mikey smiled widely.

"Where were ya?" Raph leaned out of the tunnel that housed his weight bench, eying the two of them.

"He went to see Ardyn," Mikey drew out her name playfully, his wide smile infectious to everyone _except_ the two turtles he was talking to.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Leo asserted, passing Mikey on his way to the dojo.

"That why yer wearin' that stupid face?" Raph growled.

Leo didn't answer. He wasn't wearing any face... was he? It was the same one he always wore. He only had the one. Then it occurred to him that they meant he was smiling. He had been thinking of Ardyn's smile all the way home, and didn't even remember the journey. He'd been so caught up in the happy feeling that he'd completely forgotten to be aware of his surroundings. Leaders _must _be focused. How could he have slipped? What if he had been ambushed? What if someone had seen him? Why did he let it affect him so easily? He needed consultation.

When he walked into the dojo, Master Splinter was already there meditating. Normally, he wouldn't disturb his father during this time out of respect, but he felt a sense of urgency at this new struggle. He had to be the best version of himself, and this little slip had to be fixable. He knelt before the rat, bowing his head.

Master Splinter didn't have to open his eyes, "You have returned, Leonardo."

"Yes."

"Is Ardyn well?"

"She's safe," he responded, head still bowed but eyes glancing upward briefly.

"Then why do you seem troubled?" Master Splinter opened his eyes.

Leonardo pressed his lips into a thin line, averting his eyes to the floor. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew what he was feeling, but how did he describe it?

"I'm feeling..." he searched for the word, "...distracted."

Master Splinter raised his brows, "What is distracting you?"

Leo lifted his gaze again, "Ardyn."

Master Splinter stroked his thin beard, thinking. "Do you still believe her to be a threat?"

Leonardo shook his head, "No. She has secrets, that much I do know, but I don't think she means us harm."

"Then what is it?"

Leonardo pinched his brows in thought, "I'm not sure."

A knowing smile stretched at the old rat's mouth, but he covered it quickly, "You feel a concern for her happiness and well-being."

"Yes," Leonardo agreed, looking up again.

"As you should," Master Splinter assured. "You two have become close these last few months. She has found a friend in you. And you, in return, have found a friend in her."

Leo nodded.

"This is not a problem, my son," Master Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "Your caring for someone outside our small family is a good thing. You can learn many things from others, and Ardyn is no exception."

"This is different," Leonardo lowered his voice. "I can't explain it, but it is."

Master Splinter nodded, understanding. "Perhaps spending more time with her might help you to decipher what you are feeling."

"How so?"

"If you wish for a territory to be familiar, you explore it," the old rat replied simply. "This is no different."

Leonardo thought for a moment. He did like the idea of spending more time with Ardyn, whether it was at the lair or at her apartment. But the last few months of that weren't helping him to figure anything out. Maybe a different challenge would break the routine, bring forward something new that he could work with. He nodded and bowed his head, "Thank you, Sensei."


	4. 4 Nothing Good Comes from Snooping

Chapter 4: Nothing Good Comes from Snooping

Ardyn Rheys shouldn't have been there. The docks were off limits to trespassers. Bad things happened in places like this at night, especially to those _looking _for it. Ardyn had her fill of bad things, and _really _didn't want to be wandering by the chain-link fence in the dark. But, she was trying to be a supportive friend. Yes, even if that meant breaking the law _and _putting herself in danger.

"I still don't understand why you're looking for them," Ardyn muttered.

April sighed, "I have a hunch. They're active again, and I want to know why."

"So you hop the fence and take a look yourself?"

"Yep."

"You need a raise," Ardyn muttered.

"Tell me about it," April pulled the fence, frowning when it remained in place. "They fixed it. We're going to have to climb."

"There's razor wire up there," Ardyn gripped April's jacket to stop her. "I don't know if you've ever been caught on it, but I can _assure_ you it's not a fun thing."

"Don't be such a wuss," April shook off her hand and began to climb. "So it's a little sharp, big deal."

"A _little _sharp?"

"Move your butt," April whispered from a few feet up.

Ardyn let a breath out through her lips, "You're buying coffee after this."

They climbed the fence, struggling over the razor wire. It sliced through the knees and calves of Ardyn's favorite jeans as she stepped over the top. She let herself drop to the ground, landing almost gracefully on the other side. April hissed in pain and fell to the concrete with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Ardyn rushed in to help her up.

"I'm fine," April assured, shrugging off Ardyn's hands and standing.

Ardyn could tell she was lying by the way she cradled one arm to her side. She'd caught her arm on the razor wire, and was too proud to admit it. Before Ardyn could counter, she was up and going again.

She led the way through the maze of shipping containers, staying as much in the darkness as possible. The distant sounds of the city and of the water beside them provided a decent cover for their shuffling feet, but anxiety still stirred. Ardyn followed, patting the pistol in the back of her jeans intermittently and praying her heartbeat wasn't as loud as she feared.

April stopped so suddenly, Ardyn nearly toppled them both. She put a finger to her lips, halting a profane exclamation from her accomplice, then pointed out into the clearing.

Soldiers peppered the space, shifting weapons and moving vehicles. Ardyn swallowed thickly, they were deep in enemy territory now. The chance of them walking out of here was growing more and more slim with every passing second. Her heart raced as April took photos on her phone, thankfully remembering to turn off the flash and shutter.

"Okay, you have your proof, let's go," Ardyn whispered, alarms going off in her mind.

"Shh!" April shrugged off her hand and leaned forward.

A semi-well known face appeared, shouting in Japanese. April set her jaw at the sight of her.

Ardyn took notice. She whispered as low as she could, "Familiar face?"

April just nodded, watching.

Karai was worked up about something, ordering soldiers around in a harsh tone and gesturing stiffly as she did so. The Foot Clan was certainly active, as April had said. They looked to be preparing for something, moving around weapons and vehicles with an urgency that made April's stomach knot.

"It looks like they're getting ready for something," April surmised. "Something big..."

"That can't be good," Ardyn returned.

April shook her head, "I just wish I could tell _what_."

Ardyn squinted, trying to decipher what the woman in charge was saying. Her lessons with Leo were paying off, but she was far from fluent. She caught a few words here and there, but the armored woman was speaking quickly and, in her rush, wasn't always enunciating the way Leo did in his teachings. The words she was catching, she didn't like.

"They're talking about Shredder," Ardyn translated loosely. "Something about driving, and a doctor."

April heard the name of the doctor, recognizing it immediately. "Stockman."

Ardyn turned, "You know them?"

"Not personally." April looked back to her, "But I know where to find him. He's not exactly a high-profile man."

"Good, then you can investigate him at an Starbucks or some shit," Ardyn hissed, tugging on her sleeve again. "You know, somewhere public. Where we won't be _murdered_ and _tossed into the water_."

April scoffed, "For someone with a gun in your pants, you sure are a scaredy-cat."

"Did it ever occur to you that if I _wasn't _afraid, I wouldn't _need _the gun?" Ardyn snapped.

A soldier came a little too close to them, hearing their voices. Ardyn's heart thudded so loudly, she was sure it would give them away. He shouted something in Japanese, calling the attention of some of the others. April and Ardyn froze, Ardyn's fingers digging into the material of April's jacket.

When he pointed in their direction, they didn't hesitate to scramble away.

The darkness made it difficult to find their way out, but Ardyn gripped April's hand for dear life as she sprinted through the dark alleys between the stacked shipping containers. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. Ardyn's feet were tingling with it as her sneakers slapped against the pavement. Soldiers were nearing them, she could hear them shouting. Her lungs burned as she pulled the salty air into them, but she refused to slow or risk a glance behind her.

April slowed a little, pulling on Ardyn's arm. She tried to send a distress signal to the guys, hoping they were nearby on patrol. The sprinting made it difficult to aim her fingers over the correct buttons. Ardyn yanked on her poor arm to get them back up to speed, "Come on!"

"Just one second!" she activated the watch.

"Don't tell me," Ardyn panted, "tell _them."_

While she was distracted, one of the soldiers threw a bolas. The thick black cords wound themselves around April's feet, trapping them together. She fell hard to the asphalt, her hand yanking from Ardyn's.

Ardyn skidded to a stop and whirled around to grab April's hand again. She laid eyes on her accomplice, legs bound and struggling. A wall of black armor was creeping in on them. Their lead was fading away faster than they had earned it. Her heart raced, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she ripped the knife from her belt and dove at the cords. The metal teeth weren't tearing the material, no matter how quickly Ardyn sawed. They were too durable. A small knife wouldn't cut through them in enough time. The soldiers drew nearer. Ardyn swore and shoved the knife's clip back over her belt.

"Put your arm around me!"

April obeyed, a mixture of shock and fear on her face as Ardyn hoisted her into the air and took off again. Her pace was much slower carrying April, but if she waited any longer, they'd be in range of more weapons. Ardyn wove through the containers, feeling her lungs burn and her heart throb in her chest. Her legs complained about the extra weight and the speed, but in her panic she could only keep going. April's fingers dug into her shoulders, holding on for dear life. They both knew they would never outrun trained ninjas like this. Ardyn doubted they could before April had been bound. Ardyn was only praying the delay would give the boys enough time to find them.

She was wrong.

Something flew out of the shadows between two of the containers she passed, leaving only enough time to see that it was coming. April cried out as it flung through the air, connecting solidly with the side of Ardyn's head. Her body spun with the force, throwing April from her grip and sending them both the the unforgiving ground. They rolled from the speed that was suddenly halted, bouncing along the rough ground as the soldiers drew nearer.

April's voice cried out, but the sound came through water to Ardyn's ears. A warm wetness trickled down her temple from the impact point at her hairline, and her head throbbed with her racing heart. Small pieces of gravel bit into her cheek as she laid there, trying to process what had happened. The world was heavy on her, pulling her limbs and holding them in place. She couldn't get up, couldn't focus. The world spun around her; a slow turning carousel of shouts and blood and fine gravel. A rough grasp wound itself around her arm and she felt herself yanked upward. Her feet refused to support her, throbbing from their efforts. A figure in black supported her weight none too gently as another patted her down. Her head lolled.

Her jacket was thrown open to search for weapons. They took the knife on her belt and both women's phones and wallets. She was too dazed to fight back, but her swimming head heard April's struggles somewhere close by.

They were bound, gagged, and dropped to their knees before Karai, weapons pointed at them. The pistol was yanked from Ardyn's waistband roughly and handed to Karai.

"Did you really think you wouldn't be caught?" Karai chastised, holstering the weapon in her belt.

Ardyn pulled at the rope that bound her wrists behind her back, trying to slither an arm free. She was ignoring the conversation Karai was having with the soldier that had disarmed the two of them. A small hand gripped her jaw and jerked her gaze upward, halting her efforts.

"Unbelievable," Karai looked from Ardyn's stolen wallet to her face. "Ardyn Rheys."

April shot her a glance. Ardyn blinked slowly, her eyes focusing.

"Master Shredder has been looking for you for a long time," Karai released Ardyn's face and chucked the wallet at her. Ardyn grunted as it hit her in the gut. "It wasn't very smart to move into his territory."

Ardyn's jaw remained clamped shut, the muscles working beneath her chilled skin. April was looking between the two of them, biting the gag in fear of the repercussions if she voiced her distaste.

Karai shouted an order to a soldier behind the two hostages, and Ardyn felt herself yanked upward again. Karai stepped forward, drawing her blade and pressing the end under her chin.

"He'll be pleased to have that precious mutagen back in his possession," Karai purred. She pressed the blade harder, "Now all I need from you is the location of the others."

The soldier supporting her pulled the gag from her mouth.

Ardyn bared her teeth with both the pain and her contempt, "I don't know anything."

"I don't believe you." She pressed harder, "Tell me where they are, or I'll cut you to pieces in front of your nosy friend."

"I told you-" Ardyn grit her teeth against the blade. "I don't know where they are!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fuck you!"

Karai's mask of control dropped to an offended scowl. She pulled the blade from Ardyn's chin and drew it up.

Ardyn flinched, turning herself and squeezing her eyes shut as the blade came down. It's sharpness was deceiving; she didn't feel it slicing her flesh apart, but the pain and warm flow of blood into her clothing was evidence enough. It seeped into the denim on her hip, the blade having torn through her side when she turned away. The soldier that had yanked her to her feet was now supporting her almost entirely.

A cry of pain escaped her lips, and frost began to fall from her balled fists. April's eyes widened, but she was too scared to react otherwise.

The bloody sword returned to it's position beneath Ardyn's jaw, forcing her to look up. "That wasn't very nice of you."

Ardyn ground her teeth against the burn in her side, the groggy feeling in her head now subsiding to reveal all of her pain. The smell of blood filled her nostrils.

"I'll ask you once more," Karai bit out. "Where are the other two?"

"Two?" April blurted before she could stop herself.

Karai's dark eyes shot over to her, "O'Neil, isn't it? Should we be expecting your friends?"

April glared. A soldier grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back.

An incomprehensible set of grunts from Ardyn drew her attention back. "What did you say?" she demanded, pressing the blade firmly into her flesh.

"I said turn around, you deaf bitch," Ardyn replied breathlessly.

Karai whipped around just in time to see a pair of blades coming down at her.

The unmistakable sound of crashing blades rang out into the night, deafeningly loud.

Leo's eyes burned, his katanas steadfast against Karai's. It ignited a flurry of action from the onlookers. It was as all-out brawl around them. Donnie dove directly into the concentration of soldiers and started swinging his bo staff faster than his opponents could deflect. Ardyn and April were dropped to the concrete, the soldiers supporting them throwing themselves into the brawl.

Raphael was swinging his sais expertly, taking out a soldier with every sing flick of his wrist. Their lack of defense against mutant strength was baffling. The turtles could fling them away as if they were no more than bugs. Raphael appeared thrilled by it.

Leonardo was focused on Karai. His brothers kept the soldiers off his back as he quarreled. Karai was skilled, for sure. But there was something in him that made him faster, stronger, and more determined than her.

And it _wasn't _the mutagen.

From Ardyn's position in her own puddle of blood on the concrete, she dazedly watched. Her foggy mind was incapable of processing the anxiety, numbed by pain and the remnants of adrenaline that were slowly flowing from her. Her eyes followed Leo's movements, the world around him blurred. He was beautiful to her like this. In much the same way man looks on a war machine and says it's beautiful. He was dangerous and precise in his movements, practiced and controlled. But there was a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. They almost glowed. Was it rage? Wrath? A force close to absolute authority and power that she'd never witnessed before. It took her breath away.

Or, perhaps, that was the blood loss.

She was lifted from the ground, her arms falling limp. When had they been untied? Her head lolled against a rough chest plate and she was airborne.

"I got 'er, let's go!"

_Raphael._

_"_Move out!"

...

"I had to follow a lead," April defended. "The Foot Clan is getting ready for something. They're working with Baxter Stockman, and I want to figure out why."

"And you thought walking into the middle of their _nest _was a good idea?" Leo chastised around Donnie as he shifted between her and an unconscious Ardyn, patching wounds.

"I didn't think there would be _that _many of them," April defended. "But the fact that there were only proves it!"

"You should've called us first," Donnie interjected over his shoulder.

"Why, so you could tell me not to go?"

Leo sighed, crossing his arms.

"Look," April began, "maybe I didn't do this completely right, but even you have to admit that this is a small slip in the grand scheme of things."

"Karai could've killed you," Leo countered.

"That's for me to worry about."

"And Ardyn?" Leo pinched his brows. "Did she know what you two were getting into?"

April deflated, looking down into her lap. She rubbed her face and let out a breath. "Karai wasn't going to kill her."

"The slice in her side is reassuring," Raphael retorted.

"It's deep," Donnie added, pulling the stitch tight. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Leo's jaw worked, his eyes on her still form.

"Leo, Shredder knows her."

His gaze snapped up to April. Donnie's hands faltered momentarily.

"Karai said he was looking for her," April continued. "She kept asking where the others were. Evidently there were two. I thought she meant you guys until she said that. She mentioned a mutagen." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I saw smoke. It was coming from Ardyn's _hands."_

Leo's fingers gripped his arm tightly. April had seen. Ardyn's secret wasn't going to be kept any longer now that she'd had a whiff of it. A journalist like her wasn't overly fond of 'letting things go'.

"How's the patch-job, Donnie?" Raphael was hovering over her.

Mikey came back with a water bottle for April. She smiled and thanked him.

"Just covering the stitches," Donnie answered, turning to grab some gauze and medical tape.

"How's the arm, angelcakes?" Mikey leaned against the table by April, his usual smile a little forced.

"It stings like hell," she answered. "Razor wire is nasty stuff."

"...told you so."

Five pairs of eyes darted to the other makeshift exam table.

Ardyn laid in the same position she was placed in, but she'd rolled her head to the other side to face them. Her lids were heavy, but her eyes were open.

"Maybe next time, you'll listen when I tell you..." she swallowed, "that something isn't a good idea."

"Probably not," April smiled, hopping off the table and walking over to take her hand. "I'm glad you're awake."

"I'd rather be sleeping," Ardyn rolled her head back to facing the ceiling. "Everything hurts."

"Do you have any nausea?" Donnie asked.

"No," Ardyn answered. "Just a migraine from hell."

"They threw a crowbar at you, I'm just glad you don't have a _dent,_" April brushed the hair away from the bruising as gently as she could manage.

"You sure I _don't_?"

April smiled again. "You saved my life again."

Ardyn pinched her brows over closed eyes, "I did?"

April nodded, an affirmative hum following it.

"You're exaggerating," Ardyn grumbled.

"They threw this cord thing at me," April explained to the four pairs of eyes on her. "Ardyn couldn't cut through it, so she carried me."

"Who'da thought those chicken wings had some muscle on 'em?" Raphael joked, resting a large hand on Ardyn's shin.

"That's when they threw the crowbar," April finished.

"When did she get the gash?" Mikey asked.

"When Shredder's girlscout didn't like my language," Ardyn answered.

Raphael and Mikey let out chuckles.

"Her name is Karai," Leo said, moving to stand near her head but keeping his arms crossed. He didn't trust them to stay at his sides otherwise. "She's the Shredder's Second-in-Command."

"Figures. She's too mean to be lower on the totem pole," Ardyn muttered.

"What were they doing out there in those numbers?" Donnie asked, turning to April.

"They had weapons," April answered, turning to face him but not releasing Ardyn's hand, "Vehicles, and guns unlike anything I've ever seen. But they were all speaking Japanese."

"Karai said something about working with a doctor," Ardyn filled in, turning her head to look at Leo.

"Stockman," April interjected.

"She said they needed him when Shredder gets in the car?" Ardyn pinched her brows, trying to remember. She sat up, putting a hand to her head, "Or goes driving? I'm not sure."

"Where's he going?" Mikey asked.

Ardyn shrugged, her eyes going to him. "She talked too fast. My Japanese isn't that great."

"You did well," Leo assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't make a habit of this kinda stuff," Raphael added teasingly, looking between the two of them. "Ditching a Knicks game to carry you guys back to the lair ain't exactly a good time."

"We weren't at the- ow!" Mikey rubbed his arm where Raphael elbowed him.

"Mikey dropped pizza on the court, so we had to bail," Donnie shook his head.

Ardyn and April laughed.

"What a waste of a good pizza," April nudged him.

"You're tellin' me!" Mikey threw his arms up, then crossed them in a pout.

Raphael gave him a little shove.

"You two should go home and get some rest," Donnie interrupted, handing April her jacket. "You both've been through enough for one night."

"We better get you two home before the sun comes up," Leo agreed, offering a hand to help Ardyn down.

She took it, stiffly sliding off the table, "Sleep sounds pretty damn good."

"Let's go, Angelcakes," Mikey hoisted April up and skipped out of the lab, the sound of her laughter echoing.

"Can ya walk?" Raphael asked Ardyn.

"Yeah," she answered. "Like a ninety-year-old with a humpback, but yeah."

"Here," Leo put an arm around her back, "grab onto me."

Ardyn threw an arm over the back of his shoulders and he scooped her into his arms. She didn't miss the tension as he walked past Raphael, even though she was trying to control the burning of her cheeks.

"Donnie, see if you can find anything out about Shredder. Maybe there's a way he's getting information to his followers," Leo instructed as he walked out of the lab.

"I'm on it," Donnie answered.

"Thanks, Donnie," Ardyn called over Leo's shoulder.

...

The way to her apartment was quiet. Leo didn't say much, but Ardyn was perfectly fine with it. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck when he started jumping buildings. Every time his movements made her pull against the stitching, she would grunt and he would apologize. Beyond that, he remained composed.

When he landed on the roof of her apartment building, he hesitated. As odd as it was, he wasn't ready to let her go. She had scared him tonight. Sure, April had gotten into some tough situations before, but they never resulted in more than a small bruise or skinned knee. April was lucky, having only endured a few cuts from razor wire and a few bruises from her falls. She was grateful to Ardyn for taking the brunt of the Foot Clan and Karai's aggression, but Leo had felt a snap somewhere in himself at the sight of Ardyn with a knife under her chin.

He didn't consider himself one to let his emotion get the better of him, but if Karai hadn't turned around when she did, he would've been content to slice her directly in half. Honor be damned, _no one_ was to touch this woman if she didn't want it.

"Leo?"

He hummed, turning so his chin was against her forehead.

"If you're trying to figure out how to get down the fire escape, I think I can manage a few flights," her half-asleep voice was raspy and worn, and she didn't lift her head.

A smile pulled at the side of his mouth, "I think you should just be a little patient."

"I don't do patience," she countered quietly. "But if you insist on standing here holding me until the sun comes up, that's your choice."

"You're not as heavy as you think," he teased.

Her cheek pressed against his chest as she smiled, "What a relief, I was worried that halfa bagel was gonna do me in."

He let out a laugh, finally deciding to move his feet.

He landed a little roughly on the metal platform outside her window. The arm under her legs set her on his lap while he reached back for his blade. Ardyn tried not to let her mind wander into the gutter, but the sudden memory of a _very _vivid dream came rushing back to her.

_She traced the lines of his chest plate with her finger, following the warm trails of water that came from her faucet. His hands roamed from her thighs up over her hips, gripping them tightly and pulling her flush against him..._

The window jimmied open with minimal effort, jarring her from her steamy recollection. Leo sheathed the katana and slipped his arm back under her legs. He was as gentle as possible in lifting her as he stepped inside.

"Do you want to shower?" he asked.

She tensed, "What?"

He patiently spoke again, "Do you want to clean yourself up?"

Her face burned.

"From the blood. You could ruin your sheets..." he set her down.

"Oh! Yeah, I- that's a good idea," she turned away from him too quickly and tried to strip off her jacket. She moved her arm and froze, "Sonofa-"

She gripped her side and hunched over, Leo hovering with his hands around but not touching her. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," she grunted. "Good, thanks."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just-" she hesitated.

"What?" he leaned around to look in her eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

She was red from her little pointed nose to the tips of her pierced ears. "I... I can't get my jacket off."

He looked from her face to her ruined jacket. "Oh."

"Grab my sleeve," she said. "Carefully."

He obeyed, pinching the hem of the sleeve between a finger and thumb.

She slipped her other arm out, "Okay, pull."

He did, painstakingly slipping the stiff fabric over her arm. The grey tee beneath it was ruined as well, sliced from nearly her armpit to an inch above the front's hem. The fresh gauze was already showing signs of bleeding through.

He nervously rolled the jacket once her arm was free. Her face was still red as she ran her fingers over the sliced edge of the fabric. "I-"

"The shirt, too?" he asked.

She nodded, not making eye contact. "Just, uh... t-turn around."

He almost asked how he would be able to help if he couldn't see, but locked his jaw shut and obeyed.

He heard the slow shift of fabric, a frustrated sigh, and more shifting of fabric. "Fuck's sake,"she breathed. A defeated sigh came from her lips. "I can't- it hurts too much."

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked, eyes boring into the floor near his feet.

"I think it's safe to say this shirt's ruined," she answered.

"Most likely," he agreed.

The sound of fabric stretching filled his ears, a pained grunt, and another defeated sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to rip the damn thing off," she growled, "but it hurts to twist that way."

"Do you want my help?"

He could almost feel the dirty look she gave him, "No, I think I'll just grow old and die in this thing."

He tried not to let the smirk break through on his face, "Alright, I'm turning back around."

She remained rooted in place, red as the skin of a tomato and glaring at the floor.

Leo reached out for the stretched tear in her shirt, then hesitated.

She turned and shifted her arm out of his way, "Just hurry."

He gripped the fabric with both hands, careful not to brush against the bandage. It tore open easily until it got to the hems. Ardyn tilted her head away so he could grip the one around the neck hole. He made quick work of it, ignoring the fire he felt creeping into his face. He looked _anywhere _but at her black bra as he hurried to get the bottom hem torn. As soon as it was, Ardyn slipped one arm from the sleeve and returned it close to her side.

"Grab my sleeve again, please," she turned.

He obeyed, his fingers brushing the chilled skin of her shoulder. The sleeves were tighter, and it wasn't possible to not touch her this time. The heat in his face spread to his stomach.

Ardyn's hand pulled free of the shirt and she took it from him, immediately tossing it in the garbage.

Leo was looking anywhere but at her, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Mhm," she hummed nervously, shuffling through drawers for sleep clothes she could put on and take off herself. "Got it. Thank you." She grabbed a washcloth as well.

"Ardyn."

She met his gaze. It was earnest in worry, the intensity of the blue liquefying her stubbornness and pride.

"Do you need my help?"

She deflated. Everything hurt. She wanted nothing more than to sit. The thought of mopping herself clean with cold sink water and an old washcloth was exhausting enough in itself. She swallowed and looked to the floor.

"Yes."

He nodded, taking the washcloth from her and leading her into the bathroom. The redness of her face was spreading down her neck as she pushed open the door to the tiny bathroom. Leo motioned for her to sit on the toilet and turned on the water in the sink. He stuck a large green digit under it.

"What are you doing that for?"

He looked at her, "Don't you want warm water?"

"Oh," she looked down at her lap.

Her jeans were bloodstained and ruined. She'd need to take them off and clean her legs and hip, but the idea of stripping down to her underwear in front of Leo only worsened the blush that was creeping across the rest of her body.

As if Leo could hear her thoughts, he rang out the washcloth and knelt beside her. "Your jeans are soaked through, too."

She glared at the bath rug as if it had offended her morally, "I know."

"Can you get them off on your own?"

_Damn him for being so calm about taking a woman's pants off._

"I think so," she bit out as he gently wiped the dried blood from her hip.

He didn't buy it, "Really?"

She let out a sigh as he stood and rinsed the washcloth.

"I'll step out for a second, if you want," he squeezed out the water. "You can wrap in a towel if that would make you more comfortable."

_Damnit, woman, pull yourself together. _"Sure."

He nodded, laying the washcloth over the edge of the sink and stepping out.

Ardyn blew out a puff of air when the door shut. She needed to get herself under control. If no _man _could make her this much of a mess, then she wasn't going to let a mutant _turtle_\- who had _zero _romantic interest in her, by the way- reduce her to a ball of nerves and damned hormones. No, sir. She was a strong woman. She could _do _this.

She splashed cold water on her face and dried off, giving herself a good stare down in the mirror. It didn't work. She only managed to attempt to fix her hair and give herself an annoyed look.

The jeans were another fight. She managed the belt and button, and slid them down to her thighs, but bending to remove them further was agony. She swore a little louder than she intended, and flinched when she heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

"Everything okay in there?" he spoke gently through the door.

"Yep, great," she answered too quickly, sitting on the toilet again and cursing skinny jeans with every ounce of her being.

"Almost done?"

"Just another minute," she answered, trying to push the hem down with her foot. She swore again. "Bring me my knife."

"What?"

"My _knife_," she repeated through her teeth. "I'm gonna shred these leg-prisons."

There was a pause, and a _barely _audible snicker. "Ardyn, you're not going to cut those off."

"You're not the boss of me," she bit back.

"Do you have them off your hips?"

"Yes, I just need to cut my legs free," she snapped.

"Wrap yourself in a towel and let me in."

"Bring me my _knife_," she repeated.

"You have ten seconds before I open this door," he warned.

"I'm not letting you take off my pants, that's _humiliating_."

_Well, in this circumstance..._

"Six seconds."

"Leo I-"

"Five, four, three..."

"Wait! Fine!"

She scrambled into a towel, pulling the worn material wider to cover more of her chest and butt.

"Decent?"

"Not remotely," she spat. "But I'm in a towel."

"Alright, I'm coming in."

She glared as hard as she could under the redness of her face as he entered. She felt ridiculous, trapped in a pair of bloodied and shredded skinny jeans at half-mast and a worn grey bath towel. He didn't even crack a smile when he appraised her situation, but the glint in his eyes told her he was doing his damn best to keep it that way.

"If you even _smirk_," she pointed to him, "I will _end _you."

He put his hands up in surrender, "I'm not laughing, Ardyn. You asked for my help, that's what I'm giving you."

Somehow that answer only made her more angry. How the hell could he stay so composed when she was seconds from exploding with embarrassment? How could he _not _laugh at her? She was in a position of total vulnerability, and he was being _genuinely nice. _What the hell was his deal?

"Sit down, I bet I can pull them from your feet," he instructed.

She dropped to the toilet seat cover and kicked a foot out, "Be my guest."

He easily pulled her leg free and dropped the material. She lifted the other leg and he repeated the motion.

"See, that was easy," he reached for the washcloth and began cleaning the dried blood from the outside of her knee.

Ardyn's fingers dug into the towel as he worked his way up her leg. His touch was warm and gentle, brushing the skin clean with one hand and pushing up the hem on her hip with the other. Her lower belly was on fire, along with her face. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she thanked every deity she could think of that she had shaved her legs that day.

His intense gaze was as gentle as his touch when he met her stare. He was inches from her, much closer that when they were standing. Even in a kneel, he was massive. Ardyn held her breath and refused to move. She didn't trust that she wouldn't do something stupid. Her eyes betrayed her, flickering for a second to his mouth. He was wetting his lips, much to her misfortune. Images of her biting them filled her mind, and she locked her jaw shut and forced her eyes upward.

She didn't miss the flicker of his eyes back to hers.

"All done," he stood abruptly, breaking the trance.

Ardyn nearly flinched. She let out the breath she had held, tugging the towel down over her leg again.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She sat still, legs tingling.

"Your clothes are right here," he patted them, still not looking at her.

"Yep."

"I'll step out."

She stood and dressed quickly, swearing intermittently when she twisted wrong. She was warm in all the wrong places. A splash of cold water to the face didn't help anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" he called from the living room.

"Yep, peachy." She gripped the sink and sunk her teeth into her lip.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go," he sounded tense now. "Call if you need anything."

"Yep," she bit out, face still aflame. "Cool. Good stuff. Night."

"Goodnight," he called. The window clicked, telling her he was gone.

Ardyn let out a shaky breath and dropped her forehead to the wall. "Jesus."


End file.
